It is a general requirement throughout the U.S. that front and rear passenger seat belts be provided in new automotive vehicles, and a number of states require that seat belts be in use during vehicle operation.
Also, many, if not all, states require that young children under certain ages be seated in a special approved separate or auxiliary children's car seat, the latter normally being secured to the vehicle seat by the seat belt, and the child being secured in the children's car seat by special straps or other means provided for that purpose.
It is a fact, however, that travel with young children (up to about four years of age, for example) required to be in a children's car seat is often a problem, not only for the children, but also for the parents. That is, a child buckled in such a seat for even a relatively short period of time, without something to keep the child amused, becomes uncomfortable just from being confined, which, in combination with a child's usual impatience and short attention span, makes the child cranky and irritable.
It is thus apparent that there is a real need for an amusement and/or educational device or means for occupying the attention of and protecting young children during travel in vehicles.
A search conducted for prior art devices that might fulfill the above needs uncovered only the following issued U.S. patents:
A. Webb U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,351--dated June 23, 1925, Jones U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,771--dated Dec. 2, 1927, and Cox U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,670--dated Apr. 15, 1980, which teach various toys having a pouch in which other toys are removably stored. PA1 B. Vardan U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,610--dated Apr. 16, 1963, which teaches a pouch-type toy carrier. PA1 C. Stubbmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,367--dated Sept. 7, 1965, which teaches a bracket for attaching a toy that has "a top panel and at least two opposed side flanges" to a child's chair or similar object. PA1 D. Neuman U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,678--dated Mar. 23, 1976, Peeler U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,224--dated Jan. 8, 1974, Hontschik et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,037--dated Aug. 17, 1976 and Korger U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,288--dated Feb. 26, 1980 teach children's car seats that include a deceleration impact cushion or bag. PA1 (a) such a device having means at opposite ends thereof for attaching the same to another object. PA1 (b) such a device wherein the attaching means are adjustable straps PA1 (c) such a device wherein the straps include quick-releasing fastening means sold under the trademark VELCRO. PA1 (d) such a device adapted to have one end attached to an auxiliary child's car seat and the opposite end attached either to the front seat headrest or to the sun visor, for example, PA1 (e) such a device adapted to be stretched and anchored in front of the child so as to enable the child to manipulate the educational or amusement elements thereof with both hands, without having to hold the device, and so that the device body provides a soft impact surface in the event that the child is for some reason thrown forward upon a sudden deceleration caused by braking of the vehicle or an accident. PA1 (f) such a device that can be used as a pillow. PA1 (g) such a device wherein at least one side of the body, and especially the side of the body facing the child when the device is anchored in the vehicle, is formed with educational features, such as, but not limited to, one or more of the following: PA1 (h) such a device wherein one side of the body is formed with one or more open top pockets opened and closed by at least one of the button, ZIPPER or other fastening means, the pockets having stored therein the other non-fastening entertainment means, such as a writing tablet, the stored means being detachably secured therein by a tether so as to be removable when washing the body, for example. PA1 (i) such a device wherein the entertainment and educational features are disposed on a base panel that can be attached and detached to or from either side of the body, so as to be able to change the entertainment and educational features to children of various ages, thereby making the device adaptable for use not only by small babies, but also for older children no longer required to be secured in a children's car seat.